


shopping.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: "You didn't have shopping at the Horde?"





	shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

“You didn’t have shopping at the Horde?” Glimmer squeaked out and Adora shook her head.

 

“What’s shopping?” Adora raised her eyebrows and there was a sparkle in Glimmer’s eyes. "Is that a form of combat? Is that another evil person's name?"

 

“Oh, you and I are going to have so much fun.” Glimmer jumped up and down in excitement and Adora found it sort of cute how she grew excited at the smallest things.

 

“Does it require any protection?” Adora quickly glanced at her sword, before Glimmer shook her head and began to whisk Adora away.

 

“No, but it does require a lot of patience and for you to loosen up.” Glimmer shouted gleefully and Adora blushed, seeing her all giddy. “I promise you’re going to look stunning for our next date once I take you shopping for clothes!”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 --> shopping.


End file.
